Need a Ride Buck?
by Deanssirius
Summary: Laura gives her very attractive neighbor a ride.


It's not often you see a sad wet puppy on the side of the road. It was actually Laura's neighbor Bucky, but he's about the same. His gloved hands shoved into the pocket of a soaking wet hoodie as he shook visibly.

"Bucky! Hey Bucky! Do you need a ride?" Laura call through her window. He blinked and stumbled to her window.

"Laura?"

"Yeah, get in. I'll drive you where you need to go," she offered. She could see him wrestle with himself before getting in the car. Laura turned the heater higher before looking at him. "Where to?"

"Home. Thank you," he said politely.

"Great. Thats where I'm going. Why are you walking? It's freezing outside," she said glancing at his shivering form.

"I had to do something and I don't have a car. I'll be fine," he tried to shrug it off.

"You can always ask me, dude. Seriously it's starting to snow. Put your hands on the vent," she said grabbing his left hand to push towards the heater. He jumped slightly at her touch before holding his hands there. She stop at a light.

"You are freezing. Take off those wet gloves. They are probably making you colder," she reach to pull the glove off and he yanked his hand back. The glove stayed on but pulled low enough to see a sliver of silver. Laura look up to his face and back at his hand that he quickly covered.

"The light turned," he finally said. Laura start driving. Her heart beat quickly. The news had ran a story of a man with a silver arm being dangerous. He was in her car.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you," Bucky said softly. She glance at him and continue driving. Laura was going to drop him off and pretend she saw nothing. "I'm not what they say in the news."

"That's not you?" she asked. He sat silent long enough for her to know he was that man. "Why are you wanted?"

"I've done some bad things. But I'm not that guy anymore. I don't do that," He said as his voice trailed off. She glanced at him playing with his hands.

"Take the glove off," Laura said.

"Why?" He looked up shocked.

"I need to see it."

"Are you going to turn me in?" He said resigned. He began peeling the soaked glove off.

"No. I won't."

"Why not?"

"You're still my neighbor. You helped me move my couch. I don't understand what is going on, but I trust you," she said. "I realize that's crazy but it's true."

"Thanks," he said as you pulled into the parking garage for your building. She turned the car off but looked at him instead of getting out. "That's not very safe for you, you know?"

"I know. You haven't hurt me yet," Laura countered. She was more worried about what he was mixed up with than the guy who she had grown to like over the last few months.

He laughed and turned away. "You don't know me."

"I know you have really weird music taste, take short showers, and eat a lot of onions," she said smiling at him. He turned back to you.

"Are the walls that thin?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but think what else she heard.

"Uhhh... Yeah. They are," she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Laura felt flushed.

"So you heard me..." Bucky asked but couldn't finish it. He unbuckled and climbed out of the car as she did.

"Yep. I just turned on my radio. I wasn't trying to listen" she walked towards the elevator. Bucky was close behind.

"I'm sorry. That's embarrassing," he said visibly red. They both stood in the elevator.

"So do you ever use the metal arm?" Laura asked as the door closed.

"Wha..No...no. I don't want anyone to know about it," he said rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded as that made sense.

"Too bad. I'm sure some people are into that," Laura barely muttered. Bucky whipped his face to towards hers.

"What do you think?" He asked looking at her intensely. She stared back at him for a second.

"I don't know. But you aren't doing bad."

"I want to make sure I'm not mixing up signals. Are you flirting with me," he asked almost sure she were.

"Yeah, I am," she said with a cheesy smile on her face. He smiled back. Laura stared in Bucky's eyes. They were so blue. She glanced at his lips. He licked them. He stepped closer to her.

"Good," he said before lightly grasping the side of her face with his human arm. He pressed his lips softly to hers. She placed a hand on his chest as the kiss deepened. His other hand brushed hair from her face and ran into her hair in the back.

The elevator dinged and they both separated to walk. He grasped her hand as they walked. She felt electricity from his touch. Bucky walked Laura to her door and she turned and leaned back on the door. He stepped closer and his body made a cage around her as he leaned his side on one side of the door and his arm on the other.

"Can I kiss you again?" Bucky asked leaning in. She nodded and he kissed her. His mouth opened and he licked her lip. Laura opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The elevator dinged again and they broke apart as a neighbor walked by. He glared at the both of them. Laura tried not to smile but looked at Bucky and they both burst out laughing.

"I would invite you to my house but I don't want to be too forward," Bucky said looking at Laura with his head slightly tilted to the side. His slightly swollen lips looked delicious.

"I don't want to be too forward and accept. Not so soon," she said.

"We've known each other for months. I wouldn't think that's too soon. I would never think less of you," he said softly staring between her eyes and lips. She grab her keys from her pocket.

"What about my place?"

"Sounds great. So damn great."

Laura turned to unlock the door and Bucky kissed her neck as she fumbled with the keys. Finally she turned the lock and opened the door. Bucky wrapped his arms around her from behind and she pull him along behind her. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

Bucky's arms ran up and down Laura's body as he kissed soft open mouth kisses on her neck. He grasped her breast as he blew on her ear. She felt her hair on edge and she leaned back into him. She lightly ground her bottom into his crotch and he breathed heavily on her shoulder. He reached his hand up to unbuttoned her shirt.

Laura turned in Bucky's arms to face him and she pulled the shirt off. He gazed down at her chest. "Doll, those are great tits." She laughed slightly.

She pulled at his shirt and he stopped her with a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"My arm. I don't want to scare you," he said quietly. She grasped his shirt again and lightly made the motion to raise it. If he protested she would drop it.

"I don't care about that. But we don't have to... If you don't want to..." Laura said as Bucky let her raise the shirt off of him. She stifled a gasp at his shoulder. Deep scars covered the area that connected the metal arm. He watched her intensely as she leaned towards the shoulder. She kissed the scared flesh softly and he gasped.

He must be touch starved, Laura thought. She kissed up Bucky's neck and he leaned his head back. She connected to his lips and pulled him backwards to her couch. Bucky sat on the couch and pulled her down on his lap.

Laura pull her bra off as he kissed down her neck. Her hand grasping in his hair. She moaned softly as he found a very sensitive spot on her collarbone. His hand found her breast again and he lightly pinched her nipple. She whimpered. She ground her bottom on his lap. She could feel his pants grow tighter as he became aroused.

Bucky pulled at Laura's shorts and she pulled her hips up and he pulled them off. Suddenly sitting sideways with her legs to one side wasn't enough. She swung a leg over his thighs and his mouth found hers. She ground her heat on his erection.

He growled softly and reached down to unzip his pants and pulled them down. His clothed cock rubbed against her damp underwear.

"Doll, I might rip your panties off if you don't take them off yourself," Bucky whispered in her ears. She gasped and quickly pulled them off. He pushed his boxers down to his thigh. His erection was painfully hard.

"Wait," she said before leaning to an end table and pulled a condom from the drawer. Bucky quickly put it on. Laura lined up and sunk down on him. She sat for a second to adjust to the sensation. It had been a while since she had had sex.

Laura began to ride him slowly. He kissed her deeply. Bucky's hands ran along her back and down to her ass. He kneaded the flesh with his human hand. He refused to use his metal arm at all. Laura knew it could feel by the way he used it.

She grabbed it and placed it on her breast and ran his metal thumb along her nipple. She arched her back as he began moving the thumb on his own.

Laura placed both feet on the couch and Bucky grabbed her hip and he thrust upwards roughly. She moaned loudly as he hit the perfect spot.

"Do you like that?" He asked emboldened. She nodded quickly. "Words, baby doll. I want to hear you say it."

"Hell yeah, I like it. Mm mm... that feels so good. You make me feel good," Laura moaned. Bucky lightly tugged and pinched the other nipple with his hand. Shr gasped. "Bucky!" Shr began to tremble and felt a tightness deep in your core.

"That's a good girl. So pretty. Just a doll," he praised as he continued to thrust up in her. She whimpered and moaned as he sped up the pace.

"Bucky! I think ummm...I think I'm gonna... fuck I'm going to cum... Don't stop... God, your cock... so good... yeah... yeah.." Laura moaned.

"Cum, doll. Cum on my cock. I wanna see you cum," Bucky groaned. She felt that tightness began to unravel as he thrust into her at an almost painful speed.

"Yeah... ummm... Bucky!... I'm cumming... yeah, yeah, yeah," she yelped as she came on his cock. She felt him twitch before he buried himself deep within you and found his release. She laid on his chest panting for a full minute before crawling off. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash.

Bucky came back and grabbed his boxers before pulling Laura on his chest and kissing her forehead.

"I guess you really did need a ride," Laura said. Bucky looked at her before laughing deep in his stomach.


End file.
